The first day
by Spindelhona
Summary: A one-shot about the first day in the anime, focusing on poetic descriptions and Fakir and Ahiru.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Princess Tutu.**

This fiction lays emphasis on poetic descriptions and the fact that the Ahiru/Fakir-constellation can be found hinted even in the very first episode. It has no point what so ever, it's just a piece written to kill time. But who knows? I might just have written something someone might enjoy! So if you are a fan of _Princess Tutu_, please, go ahead!

_--Beloved Wolfsamurai, when will you return? I miss you.--_

The day of change

Kinkan academy, these beautiful buildings originally build for kings and queens, have seen many fates and faces through the years, but never once so strange ones as the ones they are seeing now. Inside the well-polished walls, made for the pleasure of the high and mighty and now used for inspiration for them gifted with talent, dwells among the humans animals, hidden royalties and people possessing magic. But this magic does not lie within the walls of the academy; no, it lies within the very walls protecting the town. Once the mighty gates had been left wide open for people to come and go as they pleased, but these days they were always shut, never allowing anyone beloning to the town to leave. The ones entering from the outside in seemed to phase through the portals, sometimes transforming along the way – and yet no one seemed to find this curious or peculiar. For Kinkan town was a town under a spell and had so been for oh too many years. Only a few stubborn men, ancestors of the mutilators of Drosselmeyer, knew about the spell and they made sure as few as possible were to share their knowledge. But a spell never broken will eventually become a curse, and if a story contains a curse, it also contains a hero. The question is: who will be the hero for Kinkan town? Will this first day of change, this day the spell turned to a curse, bring about our hero? We'll see...

The first bird greeting the early morning was immediately shushed by his sleepy wife, but it did not take many minutes before happy morning greetings filled the air. Many took a morning bath in the fountain, others already began to assemble outside a certain window high up in the girls dorm. Their eager and impatient prattle annoyed all the other birds, causing the yard to be filled with what sounded like happy chirps but were acctually scoldings. And this song woke Fakir up every morning, making sure he and Mytho never came late for practise.

That was of course not the truth. This very night had changed everything in Kinkan town and this morning was the first of its kind. Only yesterday there had been no birds outside that window, because then no one lived there. But the spell turned to a curse made everyone sure that this was an everyday morning routine, thus effectively masking the fact that the once static life in Kinkan town was now set in motion. Even the stubborn men of the book knew nothing of it, so how could Fakir? The answer is; he couldn't.

The birdsong was loud and forcefully happy as always, calling Fakir away from dark dreams of what once was to the bright reality of his static and boring life. Unwilling eyelids opened slowly, testing what life offered. The morning light was tender today; it did not scorch or blind, so Fakir opened his eyes fully and turned his head to make sure his ward by choise was were he was supposed to be. This was what Fakir's existence was all about: to make sure Mytho was alright by their normal standards. This was what Fakir had been doing ever since he was a small child. Now a young man with looks in its own way surpassing the unearthly beauty of his ward, Fakir knew nothing of the joy a normal boy possessed. So ignorant was he in his determination that he did not even know he was lacking so many experiences, so many emotions. Well, ignorant or not, this morning would bring about change. The empty bed Fakir had been staring at for the past eight seconds was in itself a proof of that.

Fakir walked down the bright halls of Kinkan academy, face caught in a scowl and his chin slightly lowered, making him glare threatenly. This appearance was ment to keep people, thus reffering to annoying young girls, away from him. Not that it was needed now; no one was up this early hour, but a habit is a habit. Fakir wasn't upset with Mytho missing per se, it was rather the change itself that bothered him. But the fact that he allowed himself to freshen up and get dressed properly before searching for his ward clearly showed that Fakir really did not know the significance of this change.

Closing in to the great dance hall Fakir could hear music mingle with a rather loud, quacky voice. Opening the door, the sight that met him was somewhat surprising. Mytho was sitting on the floor, looking at a blushing redhead and was apparently making some kind of conversation. Annoyed, Fakir stepped up to Mytho.

"Hey."

"Fakir."

Mytho immediately turned his full attention towards his guard and so did the redhead who, for some reason, had to quack out his name and blush even deeper. Fakir dismissed her and focused on his ward.

"I told you to tell me before you go out, did I not?"

It was a rethorical question of course; Mytho had never left alone without letting Fakir know for years. This was merely a mild chiding, as if Mytho had just temporally forgotten how this game was played. Mythos simple "yeah" was therefore expected and almost ignored in Fakir's rush to bring back the normal order.

"We're going. Stand up."

When Mytho made a mild objection, Fakir rushed him.

"What is it?"

"My leg..."

"Your leg? Did you twist it?"

Fakir did not have to hide the concern he felt, because years of practise had ensured his voice never revealed any emotions except annoyance or anger. He knew Mytho would know he was worried anyway.

Or rather, Mytho would have know... if he had been able to know what it ment to be worried.

Fakir quickly left that trail of thoughts when Mytho answered his question.

"Yeah..."

"Moron."

"Eh...eeeeh?"

The loud shriek made Fakir turn and look at the insignificant and previously dismissed girl on the floor.

"Uh – um, it was my fault! Mytho-senpai saved me when I fell down – "

Fakir needed to hear no more. No wonder Mytho seemed to be having a conversation with the girl: she must have pretended to fall just to be close to Mytho. It wasn't the first time a lovesick girl had played that card, but now the game was over. Turning to his ward again he asked:

"What are you doing, moron? Such a meaningless thing..."

"I told you, he was protecting –" the loud annoying girl began again and Fakir quickly interrupted her.

"That's why I said it was meaningless." Turning to Mytho, he continued. "Stand up. We're going back to the dorm."

"You don't have to be so forceful about it –"

Fakir was now more than fed up with the girl's annoying voice. Mytho left without saying a word this morning and before Fakir found him again this girl had injured him just because of her own selfish wants.

"Shut up." was Fakirs parting words before he let the door shut with a slam behind him and the limping Mytho. But even through the thick door he could hear the redheads quacking voice repeat:

"Meaningless..."

And Fakir, the one to normally easily dismiss all tings troublesome, gritted his teeth and thought:

_HOW ANNOYING!_

Later that day...

After the highly annoying incident the same morning, Fakir had left Mytho in their room and ordered him to rest while. Mytho obeyed as he should, allowing Fakir to relax. As an advanced dancer Mytho had of course sprained an ankle before, so Fakir knew what arrangements to make concerning food and other matters.

School was preditcable and boring as always, but ballet practise was, to Fakirs surprize, much more fun today since he was allowed to dance alone. Not that anyone knew he felt that way. The only one ever dancing together with Fakir was Mytho and sometimes some poor girl assigned to be his partner. Mytho was indifferent about it and the girl was normally terrifyed or in seventh heaven, so none of them would look to see what Fakir thought or felt. Just like he wanted it. Alone, he could dance the way it suited him. And alone, he could protect Mytho from the danger from the Raven he could not defeat. Annoying redheads on the other hand...

_Why am I thinking of her?_

_Perhaps because she's standing right there._

Indeed. Ahiru stood outside the boy's dorm, hitting her head while calling herself "idiot" over and over. Fakir stared at her for a moment, dumbstruck, before he once again dismissed her.

"You're in the way."

"Ah...um, Mytho-senpai..."

_That quacking voice!_

"He's not here."

"Then, um, where is he?"

"Go away."

Wanting to end this meaningless conversation before he grew really annoyed Fakir closed the door hard behind him – only to be shocked by a loud -

"Ow!"

- and turned to find that the annoying girl had flung herself in the way and gotten squashed in the process. Too stunned to do anything else but stare, Fakir finally began to really look at the girl.

"How is his injury?"

Quacky voice, yes. But big, earnest blue eyes framed by either too much make-up or the strangest birthmarks he had ever seen. It suited her nonetheless, though. Still stunned, Fakir found himself answer her question.

"It's wasn't anything big."

Immediately relieved the girl jumped to next matter in her own little plan.

"I'd like to apologize to him..."

_Still hoping for a tete-a-tete?_

Somewhat disappointed Fakir rudely answered:

"There's no need."

"Are you always like this when you talk to people?"

Stunned again Fakir actually took half of a second to ponder her question. The obvious answer was yes, but then again, wasn't selfish love-seeking girl like herself supposed to accept that? Annoyed with both her and himself Fakir closed the door and proceeded up the stairs. Opening the door to their room Fakir found Mytho sitting by the window, seemingly looking down at the very same annoying girl.

"Mytho."

"Fakir." The whitehaired boy immediately turned his dull eyes toward his friend.

"I told you to go to sleep."

"Sorry."

Knowing there was no use trying to explain or argue with Mytho, Fakir turned his focus to another issue at hand.

"Does your foot hurt?"

"I don't know."

Of course Mytho did not know. He could not sense any emotions at all... no feelings of any kind. He did not even feel indifferent, he only came off as if he were. But the one hurting him had been that redhead and from the looks of things, it was her screaming and antics outside the dorm that had lured Mytho out of bed and to the window. Fakir scowled.

"What a bothersome person. Stupid and not helpful in any way. Trying to save someone like that... Don't think of worthless things."

"Yes."

"You should just listen and do what I say."

"Yes."

Later that night Fakir ordered Mytho around and followed every step of the normal procedure before bedtime and supported him when needed. As soon as Fakir had told Mytho to sleep he slept – or at least closed his eyes as if he were sleeping. But Fakir did not follow his own instructions. He had too much to think about.

Several times during the evening and night Mytho had been looking towards the window as if searching for someone. One time Fakir had also seen him lightly touch his ankle as if reminicing the event causing the injury. And the link between these two was that redhead girl. In his mind Fakir could still see her squished by the door, one leg on each side, completely neglecting the pain due to her eagerness to know about Mytho's well-being.

_Annoying!_

Turning over on his side Fakir forcefully closed his eyes, determinded not to think of the girl any more.

_I will not let her come close to Mytho again, _he decided.

But still a part of him wondered if or when she would try again., just like the loyal follower of a hero wonders what his or her master will do next time. He already looked forward to it and dreaded it the same time. And the spell turned to a curse weaved a new storyweb, making room for this untraditional hero. Even so, nobody knew that the second day of the new story began when the clocktower struck midnight. Nobody but the old buildings and walls and a man who died long, long ago...

Much later on Fakir managed to turn Ahiru back to a girl and they lived happily ever after, goddammit! : )


End file.
